Noah Jennings
Noah Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. He is the youngest child in the Jennings family, as well as the youngest boy. He is the little baby of the family, but doesn’t really hang out with many of his older siblings. His parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and his siblings are Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, and Olivia Jennings. Noah is “portrayed” by Hayes Alba Warren. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Noah is babysat by his older siblings, Matt and Lexi, he and Olivia are described by them as “hard to take care of” probably because they’re little. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Noah is put in the same daycare as Olivia by their dad. This causes Olivia and the other five-year-olds to declare war on the baby room. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Noah and Olivia do crazy things and keep Kate very occupied so that she never even realizes that Sadie isn’t there. And they don’t do it to help, they do it because that’s who they are. Physical Appearance Noah has brown hair like his siblings and Rick. He has big brown eyes. His height is unknown, and he hasn’t developed a sense of style since he’s a baby. Family Olivia Jennings Main article: Olivia and Noah Olivia is Noah’s older sister, she was at first jealous that Noah was the new baby of the family, but she still cares about her little brother very much. In Adventures in Jennings-sitting, Olivia did try to mail Noah away, but hey, all siblings have their ups and downs. Eli Jennings Eli is Noah’s older brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, Eli has been seen to be kind of jealous since Noah now has the spotlight being the youngest. Eli schemes with Sadie, usually making Olivia and Noah the victims of the schemes since they're jealous of them being the new babies of the family. Sadie Jennings Sadie is Noah’s older sister, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however Sadie has been seen to be jealous of him since he’s now the “cute one” of them, being the baby and all. When he could’t talk, Sadie said she likes that he’s quiet, but that's where it stops. Sadie often wants to make Olivia and Noah the victim of her schemes since she still doesn’t like that they’re the new babies of the family. Lexi Jennings Lexi is Noah’s oldest sister, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however in the beginning Noah couldn’t talk, they don’t really ever hang out. Lexi does think Noah is cute, but most people do since he’s a baby. Matt Jennings Matt is Noah’s oldest brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, other than the occasional time where Matt would babysit Noah, they don’t really ever hang out. Matt does think Noah is cute, but most people do since he’s a baby. Kate Jennings Kate is Noah’s mother, she thinks Noah is adorable. Kate is usually the one who takes care of Noah, and she often volunteers to take care of him. Rick Jennings Rick is Noah’s father, he also thinks that Noah is adorable. Rick has watched Noah many times before. Rick was the one who chose the finalist for Noah’s name. Trivia * Noah is the youngest child, and the youngest boy, in the Jennings family. * He turns 1 in A Look Back. * Noah’s name was picked by his father for Noah from Noah’s Arc. * He is one of the two characters who doesn’t go by a nickname. * Noah doesn’t spend as much time with his oldest siblings. * He spends more time with Olivia and his parents. * Noah got kicked out of daycare because of Olivia. (“Pawn Shop, Gone Shop”) * His zodiac sign is Scorpio. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Jennings Boys